The invention relates to a door hinge for hidden placement between the door frame and the door leaf.
More particularly, it relates to a door hinge having a door leaf receiving body which can be inserted in a recess in a narrow side of the door leaf, a door frame receiving body which can be inserted in a recess in an inner side of the door frame, a first and a second hinge rod which are connected in a manner that allows pivoting about a vertical connection axis, wherein the first hinge rod is mounted at one end on the door frame receiving body in a manner that permits rotation about a frame-side vertical axis, and, at the other end thereof, is guided in a rotatable and displaceable manner in a slot link guide of the door leaf receiving body, wherein the second hinge rod is mounted at one end on the door leaf receiving body in a manner that permits rotation about a door leaf-side vertical axis and, at the other end thereof, is guided in a rotatable and displaceable manner in a slot link guide of the door frame receiving body, and wherein the door frame receiving body and the door leaf receiving body have an offset in a first horizontal direction which extends perpendicularly to the front surfaces of the door leaf in the closed position thereof.
Due to the offset, the door hinge can be used when precise placement of the receiving bodies opposite one another is not possible, e.g. when an additional lamination is provided on the door frame.
A door hinge having the initially described features is known from DE 200 23 445 U1. The door hinge is asymmetrically configured and has an offset in the horizontal direction. The door frame receiving body is disposed behind a plate-shaped lamination, wherein the offset corresponds approximately to the thickness of the lamination. The two receiving bodies have straight slot link guides which, in the closed position of the door leaf, extend along a second horizontal direction which extends parallel to the front surfaces of the closed door leaf. The two receiving bodies have considerable depth, and therefore recesses having a matching depth must be provided in the door frame and the door leaf. To enable the door leaf to swivel open without jamming, the lamination is furthermore shortened relative to the part of the door frame adjacent thereto to the rear, and therefore a relatively wide gap extending in a stepped manner forms on the outer side of the door. The appearance of the entire door is impaired as a result.
DE 10 2008 027 209 B3 makes known a door hinge, in which the two receiving bodies not only have an offset in the first horizontal direction, but also overlap perpendicularly thereto in the second horizontal direction. This is achieved in that, when a door leaf is folded, the door leaf receiving body has a projection, wherein a door leaf-side vertical axis, on which one of two interacting hinge rods is rotatably mounted, is disposed in the region of this projection. This door hinge is therefore not suitable for aligned placement of door leaf and door frame. Each of the slot link guides formed in the receiving bodies is straight.
DE 10 2005 039 509 B3 makes known a door hinge for hidden placement between door frame and door leaf, which can be inserted using receiving bodies into recesses in the door leaf and the door frame. The door hinge comprises a first and a second hinge rod which are interconnected in a manner that allows pivoting about a vertical connection axis. In contrast to the previously described hidden door hinges, one of the two hinge rods is connected at both ends thereof to the receiving bodies only in a pivotable manner, while the other hinge rod is guided at both ends thereof in slot link guides in a rotatable and closeable manner. Both slot link guides are S-shaped.
A door hinge, which is substantially symmetrical in the top view, for hidden placement between door frame and door leaf is known from DE 101 53 778 B4, wherein the two interacting hinge rods, which are interconnected in a manner that permits pivoting about a vertical connection axis, are each rotatably supported at one end and, at the other end thereof, are guided in a rotatable and displaceable manner in straight slot link guides of assigned receiving bodies. The receiving bodies comprise adjusting means which permit positioning in the vertical direction and in the horizontal direction.